A Letter To You
by Xiubutt
Summary: Ngga bisa bikin summary. Exo fic. Oneshot! Pair: Broken!Xiuyeol Slight!Chanbaek Lust!Xiukai mention:Xiuhan Xiuhun. Terinspirasi gara-garaa nulis paper tentang human trafficking dan kebagian tema prostitusi buat paper itu. Lagi seneng bikin angst. Rate T plus kayaknya...


Serius deh ini wen lagi ngerjain paper tentang human trafficking. Dan wen kepilih untuk bikin paper bertema prostitusi, tiba-tiba kepikir aja bikin cerita ini..

Check it out aja deh...

* * *

**A LETTER TO YOU**

Cast: Xiuyeol Slight!Xiukai, Chanbaek Mention: Xiuhan,Xiuhun

* * *

_Italic: Surat_

* * *

_Seoul, 2 April 2016_

_Chanyeol-ah, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih menjadi Happy Virus seperti dulu? Semoga tidak ada yang berubah dari dirimu. Kenapa? Karena aku menyukai dirimu yang seperti itu._

_Chanyeol-ah, aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih dan maafkan aku. Terima kasih telah mencintaiku dan maaf karena aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu untuk menjauhi dunia itu. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu malas untuk mencari pekerjaan, hingga merelakan diri untuk menjual tubuhku. Dan aku masih bertanya-tanya, dari semua namja berstatus uke yang kau kenal, kenapa aku? Kenapa kau tidak mencari namja yang lebih setara denganmu? Atau mungkin yeoja, mengingat beberapa kali kau pernah berpacaran dengan yeoja. Kenapa aku? Aku hanya seorang namja yang sudah menjajakan tubuhku sejak umurku belum genap 17 tahun. Tubuhku sudah kotor Yeol-ah._

Minseok menghela napasnya, ia menahan air mata yang hampir terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Penyakit AIDS yang mengerogoti tubuhnya adalah hasil dari perbuatannya. Bisnis prostitusi memang menggiurkan secara material. Minseok hanya perlu menjajakan tubuhnya pada namja hidung belang atau yeoja-yeoja yang haus belaian. Dan ia sudah bisa mendapatkan sejumlah uang dengan nominal yang tidak sedikit, cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari, membayar sebuah flat kumuh yang disewanya, dan yang terpenting adalah membiayai sekolah adiknya, pengobatan ibunya dan membayar hutang ayahnya pada rentenir.

Minseok ketika itu rela putus sekolah dan menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya. Ayahnya? Ayah Minseok meninggal, dan meninggalkan hutang yang sangat besar. Hidup Minseok yang tadinya berkecukupan berubah total. Rumah sederhana yang ditempatinya bersama keluarganya disita oleh pihak bank. Ia harus mencari sebuah apartemen kecil untuk tempat tinggal ibu dan adiknya.

Minseok pertama kali mengenal bisnis ini dari sahabatnya, Jongin. Jongin, atau ketika di dunia hitam biasa dipanggil Kai adalah seorang pengedar narkoba. Ia juga bergelut dalam bisnis senjata api ilegal. Maka dari itu, ia dapat membiayai sekolahnya.

**Flashback On**

**Minseok menemui Jongin di flatnya. Minseok mengetuk pintu dan menunggu Jongin membuka pintu flatnya. Jongin mempersilahkan Minseok untuk masuk. Di dalam flatnya, Minseok bisa melihat pakaian yang bertebaran di sudut-sudut ruangan. Dan jangan lupakan seorang wanita yang sedang memakai bajunya. Minseok sontak membalikkan badan, ia malu.**

**Setelah selesai memakai baju, wanita itu menghampiri Jongin dan menciumnya. Dan Minseok melihat wanita itu memasukkan uang dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit ke saku baju Jongin. Minseok yang melihatnya hanya bisa tercengang.**

**Jongin menghampiri Minseok yang masih tercengang. Ia mencolek bahu Minseok, membuat Minseok terlonjak kaget.**

**"Jadi, ada maksud apa kedatangan hyung kesini?" tanya Jongin.**

**"Em.. ehmm.. I-it-itu.."**

**"Ayolah Seokkie hyung. Sebutkan keinginanmu."**

**"K-kau t-tau, ehm.. Kau tau kan aku sudah keluar dari sekolah? Aku ingin tau bagaimana cara mendapat uang yang mudah dan cepat. Aku butuh uang itu untuk membayar hutang ayahku."**

**Jongin mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan tubuh Minseok dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.**

**"Aku nampaknya tau pekerjaan apa yang cocok untukmu, hyung. Tapi kau butuh sedikit pelatihan khusus."**

**"Apa? Cepat katakan Jongin-ah..."**

**"Prostitute."**

**"APA?"**

**"Ya, kau bisa menjual tubuhmu, hyung. Kau butuh sedikit pelatihan dariku. Mereka tidak mau menerima orang yang masih hijau sepertimu."**

**"Tidak ada cara lain? Aku bisa menjadi pengedar narkoba sepertimu. Atau penjual senjata api? Atau apapun."**

**"Cara itu tercepat hyung. Dan kau tidak perlu terikat dengan sebuah organisasi. Kau bisa bekerja sendiri."**

**Minseok menyerah. Ia tau, Jongin pasti bisa mengajarinya.**

**"Kau mau mulai kapan hyung?"**

**"Hari ini. Bisa?"**

**Jongin melihat jam dinding. "Kurasa bisa. Nah, kemari hyung."**

**Minseok mendekati Jongin. Ia duduk tepat di samping Jongin. Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Minseok, membuat Minseok menjauhkan diri. Jongin mendengus.**

**"Ayolah hyung.. Ini hanya awal, kalau di awal saja kau sudah ketakutan seperti ini bagaimana nanti kalau kau berhubungan?"**

**Jongin mulai mendekatkan bibirnya lagi ke bibir Minseok. Jongin mulai menciumi bibir ranum itu. Minseok, hanya mempercayai nalurinya, ia mulai membalas ciuman Jongin. Bahkan ia mulai berani membiarkan lidah Jongin mengeksplor mulutnya dan membiarkan lidahnya bermain dengan lidah Jongin. Ciuman mereka semakin panas dan semakin menuntut. Minseok memukul dada Jongin. Jongin melepas ciumannya dari bibir Minseok.**

**"Kau seorang good kisser, hyung."**

**"Jongin-ah, kita sudahi saja ya? Aku pulang du-" ujar Minseok yang sedikit demi sedikit menjauhi Jongin. Ia risih dengan tatapan Jongin. Tpai, di tengah-tengah, Jongin menarik tubuhnya dan menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur ukuran single milik Jongin. Minseok mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi Jongin segera menindihnya.**

**"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena kau menyebabkan ini, hyung." Jongin menempatkan kakinya di sela-sela kaki Minseok. Membuat Minseok melebarkan kakinya. Ia menuntun tangan Minseok untuk mengelus kejantanannya yang mengeras. Napas Minseok tercekat, rasanya ia ingin mati saat itu juga.**

**"Percaya padaku, hyung. Dan ikuti saja nalurimu. Oke?" ujar Jongin, menenangkan Minseok.**

**Minseok mengangguk.**

**Jongin mulai mencium bibir Minseok lagi. Tangannya masuk ke sela-sela baju Minseok, mulai meraba nipple Minseok yang mengeras. Ciuman Jongin kini turun ke leher Minseok, ia mencium jakun Minseok yang dari tadi bergerak naik-turun. Membuat napas Minseok tercekat lagi. Ciuman dan sentuhan Jongin pun semakin liar di tubuh Minseok. Membuat Minseok hilang kendali.**

**Dan saat itu, Minseok kehilangan keperjakaannya di tangan Jongin. Dan saat itu juga menjadi awal bagi Minseok untuk mengenal dunia hitam.**

**Flashback Off**

_Yeol-ah, kau ingat dengan pertemuan pertama kita? Saat kau terus menerus mengejarku seperti orang gila. Tidak peduli dengan statusku sebagai kakak Sohee. Hingga akhirnya kau tau rahasia terbesarku pada saat itu. Rahasia terbesar yang bahkan keluargaku sendiri tidak tau. Aku ingat semua itu, Yeol. Aku ingat. Aku ingat saat kau berteriak di hadapanku, menanyakan berapa harga yang harus kau tebus agar kau bisa memilikiku seutuhnya. Kau berteriak di depan orang-orang yang menganggapku sebagai tempat pembuangan sperma. Kau berteriak Yeol, dan aku secara tidak langsung merusak pestamu. Pesta yang kau adakan untuk menandakan dirimu telah memasuki usia legal, kau sudah dianggap orang dewasa. Percayalah, Yeol aku tau kau itu dewasa, bahkan sebelum umurmu menginjak usia 21 tahun._

**Flashback On**

**Siang itu, Sohee sedang mengerjakan tugasnya dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Mereka memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka di apartemen yang ditempati Sohee dan ibunya. Minseok yang saat itu sedang ada di rumah pergi mengecek keadaan ibunya dan tidak lama setelah itu Minseok segela pamit keluar. Minseok hanya melempar senyum pada teman-teman Sohee itu. Tanpa sadar, senyumnya telah membuat salah seorang dari namja itu tergila-gila dengannya.**

**"Sohee-ah, itu siapa?"**

**"Oppaku. Kenapa Yeol?"**

**"Kukira dongsaengmu. Dia mau kemana?"**

**"Entahlah, mungkin membayar hutang appa. Lalu kembali ke flatnya."**

**"Kau tau dimana flatnya?"**

**Sohee menggeleng. Setelah menyadari maksud Chanyeol, Sohee memicingkan matanya, "Ada apa bertanya terus? Jangan bilang kau naksir Minseok oppa."**

**Chanyeol hanya mengeluarkan senyum lima jari andalannya. Membuat Sohee memukulkan kepalanya ke meja.**

**"Memang kenapa, Sohee-ah? Kau tidak terkena brother complex kan?" tanya Jongdae.**

**"Bukan begitu. Oppaku sudah cukup lelah mengurusku dan eomma. Belum lagi pekerjaannya sebagai bartender di pub terkenal yang memakan waktu. Dan aku tidak ingin oppaku tambah lelah karena harus menghadapi anak-anak seperti kita."**

**"Oppamu kuliah dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo.**

**Sohee menggeleng, "Oppa putus sekolah sejak kelas 2 SMA. Sekarang oppa sedang ikut ujian persamaan biar bisa memiliki ijazah SMA."**

**Mereka mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Sohee.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol sedang berpesta dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-21 di 'Alegria' salah satu bar terbaik di Seoul. Ia tidak bisa berhent tersenyum, ia bahagia. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, merasa takjub akan kegerlapan dunia malam yang dulu begitu menyilaukan untuknya. Hingga pandangannya menangkap sesuatu yang mengejutkannya. Ia melihat Minseok, yang tubuhnya sedang diraba-raba oleh beberapa orang bertubuh besar. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Chanyeol merasa marah. Ia segera menghampiri kumpulan namja bertubuh besar itu dan menarik Minseok dari kungkungan mereka.**

**"Hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau gila hyung? Mereka melecehkanmu! Bagaimana kalau adikmu tau!" Chanyeol memberondong Minseok dengan pertanyaan.**

**"Hey, Xiu. Pacarmu tidak tau pekerjaanmu yang sebenarnya?" timpal salah satu namja dari kumpulan itu.**

**"Hey bocah, pergi dari sini. Kami sudah membayarnya mahal-mahal untuk dinikmati. Bukan diganggu oleh bocah ingusan sepertimu."**

**"JANGAN BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU TENTANG HYUNGKU! KALIAN MANUSIA RENDAHAN TIDAK PANTAS BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU! HYUNGKU LEBIH BERHARGA DARIPADA KALIAN YANG CUMA BISA MERENDAHKAN ORANG LAIN!"**

**Chanyeol langsung menarik tubuh Minseok dari kumpulan namja itu. Chanyeol baru melepaskan pegangannya pada Minseok setelah mereka keluar dari bar.**

**"Bagus, Yeol-ah. Kau membuatku kehilangan pelanggan. Dan aku harus mencari uang untuk membayar hutang ayahku pada tuan Lee." ujar Minseok.**

**"Berapa hargamu hyung? Berapa harga yang harus kubayar untuk menebusmu? Berapa harga yang harus kubayar agar aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya hyung! Jawab aku!" Chanyeol berteriak, frustasi. Ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya.**

**Minseok menundukkan kepalanya. Sejujurnya, ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Dengan penyakit eommanya yang semakin parah. Hutang ayahnya yang semakin membesar karena tuan Lee selalu menaikkan bunga seenaknya. Ia juga harus membiayai kuliah Sohee. Tanpa sadar, Minseok berlari, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tertunduk. Air mata Minseok tidak dapat berhenti.**

**Pagi-pagi sekali, Minseok terbangun karena pintu flatnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Dengan setengah sadar, Minseok membuka pintu itu. Ia terkejut mendapati Chanyeol, dengan membawa sebuah tas di tangannya. Minseok mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk masuk. Sementara ia menyiapkan minuman untuk Chanyeol dan mencuci mukanya.**

**Minseok terkejut ketika melihat didalam tas itu terdapat uang sejumlah 20 juta won. Sebuah jumlah yang tidak sedikit, ia menatap Chanyeol, meminta penjelasan.**

**"Dengan uang ini, cukup untuk membelimu selama seminggu, hyung?"**

**"Lebih dari cukup, Yeol. Kenapa? Kau mau membeli siapa? Aku nampaknya tau siapa yang cocok untumu."**

**"Aku mau kau, hyung. Cuma dirimu. Bukan namja atau yeoja lain."**

**Minseok terdiam. Ada perang batin di hatinya, di satu sisi ia membutuhkan uang itu untuk membayar pengobatan eommanya. Di sisi lain, ia tidak mau Chanyeol menghamburkan uangnya untuk hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini. Meskipun ia tau, 20 juta adalah nominal yang kecil untuk keluarga Chanyeol yang memiliki bisnis franchise makanan hingga ke luar negeri. Dan jangan lupakan juga beberapa cafe dan restoran yang dimiliki oleh keluarganya.**

**Hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk menerima tawaran itu. Selain Oh Sehun, anak pemilik clothing line terkenal itu, atau Xi Luhan, si pewaris tunggal bisnis keluarganya yang bergerak di bidang perminyakan, siapa lagi yang mau membayarnya dengan harga semahal ini.**

**"Baiklah, aku milikmu selama seminggu ini Yeol."**

**Chanyeol langsung memeluk Minseok.**

**Flashback Off**

_Kau mungkin tidak mengetahui hal ini Yeol. Kau sukses membuatku jatuh cinta dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Satu minggu, dan satu minggu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu adalah satu minggu yang terbaik dalam hidupku. Sekarang, untuk saat ini kumohon Yeol, hiduplah dengan baik. Aku, disini, di bangsal rumah sakit ini hanya bisa berdoa pada tuhan untuk kebahagiaanmu, Sohee dan eommaku, meskipun aku tidak tau tuhan masih sudi mendengar doaku atau tidak. _

_Waktuku disini kuhabiskan untuk melihat bandmu tampil di TV. Dan, kudengar kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan salah seorang personil bandmu. Byun Baekhyun, kan? si vokalis itu? Selamat Chanyeol-ah, kau berhak mendapatkan itu._

_Chanyeol-ah, hiduplah dengan baik. Jangan menghambur-hamburkan uangmu untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, sungguh. Dan, Chanyeol-ah, mungkin kau tidak bisa menemuiku lagi setelah ini, tapi percayalah selama kau bahagia, aku juga bahagia, sesederhana itu._

_Dan satu lagi, kau pernah bertanya padaku apa selama seminggu itu aku tidak merasakan apapun padamu. Aku akan menjawabnya sekarang. Aku Kim Minseok, jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu Yeol, makanya aku melepasmu. Aku tidak mau egois, kau berhak mendapat yang lebih dariku. Jika kau memang mecintaiku, maka hiduplah dengan baik. Cintailah orang yang mencintaimu, jangan sia-siakan dia Yeol-ah._

_With Love,_

_(Kim Minseok)_

Minseok menyelesaikan suratnya. Ia kemudian melipat surat itu dan menitipkannya pada dokter Zhang yang berjanji padanya untuk menghadiri fansign EXO. Dokter Zhang hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Minseok lega, semua hal yang ia simpan selama bertahun-tahun dapat ia katakan meskipun hanya lewat sepucuk surat. Ia dapat pergi dengan tenang sekarang.

Minseok menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya pada keesokan hari, tepat pukul 8 pagi. Ia meninggalkan dunia dengan senyum di wajahnya. Dokter Zhang yang menemaninya hingga saat terakhir hanya bisa meneteska air matanya. Tapi, ia segera menghapusnya, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Minseok.

Seminggu setelah kematian Minseok, kini Zhang Yixing berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan fans EXO. Ia mengantri dengan sabar, menunggu gilirannya untuk mendapat tanda tangan member EXO. Satu per satu ia datangi, mulai dari Tao, Chen, Suho, Kris, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chen, dan terakhir, Chanyeol. Ia menyelipkan sebuah surat pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menerima surat itu dengan senyum.

Sesampainya di dorm, member Exo membuka hadah dari fans dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka. Kecuali Chanyeol, ia tertarik untuk membuka surat yang diberikan padanya. Ia mulai membaca surat itu, tanpa sadar, airmata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Ia menjatuhkan surat itu ke lantai. Baekhyun yang pertama melihatnya langsung mengambil surat itu dan mulai membacanya. Ia yang menyangka surat itu hanya perbuatan iseng dari fans fanatik dan mulai mentertawakannya. Hingga kemarahan Chanyeol menyadarkannya, ini bukan surat iseng dari fans.

Chanyeol memanggil taksi, ia segera menuju ke alamat rumah sakit yang ada di kertas surat itu. Ia mencari informasi mengenai Minseok. Tapi, hasil yang didapatkannya sungguh di luar dugaan, ia mendapati pasien Kim Minseok meninggal sejak seminggu yang lalu. Chanyeol terduduk di koridor rumah sakit itu, ia merasa tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Hingga Yixing melihatnya.

Yixing membawa Chanyeol menuju makam Minseok. Disana, Yixing hanya melihat Chanyeol yang menangisi Minseok. Mereka berada di sana hingga hari mulai gelap. Yixing harus mengantar Chanyeol ke dorm exo, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko Chanyeol dikejar-kejar sasaeng dengan kondisi seperti itu.

"Sudah puas menangisi Minseok?" tanya Yixing sebelum Chanyeol keluar dari mobil.

Chanyeol mengangguk, lemas.

"Bagus, jangan pernah menangisinya lagi. Minseok tidak akan suka. Ingat kan pesannya apa? Kau harus hidup dengan baik. Jangan seperti ini. Mungkin Minseok akan memaafkanmu hari ini, tapi tidak untuk hari-hari lain."

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

"Sekarang pergilah. Kau tidak memiliki rencana untuk menjadi penghuni tetap mobil ini kan?" tanya Yixing.

Chanyeol segera keluar dari mobil Yixing.

Ia memasuki dorm exo dan ketika melihat Baekhyun, ia langsung memeluk namja itu.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Baek. Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku." ujar Chanyeol di sela-sela pelukannya.

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa mengangguk di pelukan Chanyeol.

Ia bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang sikap pacarnya yang berubah-ubah itu sejak selesai fansign. Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan.

'Aku berjanji untuk memenuhi setiap keinginanmu, hyung. Terima kasih untuk semuanya Minseok hyung.' batin Chanyeol.

* * *

Huaaaaaa... jangan tanya wen nulis apa yaaa.. wen ngga tau sumpah..


End file.
